


Wanna Steal a Car?

by bluecatboi



Series: Ceicel Tia's Drabble and Adventures [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ceicel is a dumbass, Drabble, Female Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jiguur just has to deal with it, Male Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Senya is also a dumbass, Stormblood spoilers mentioned, but he is sure willing to figure it out to commit crimes, ceicel doesnt, how to magic cars works, just fun interactions between my bean and some fc friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi
Summary: “So… you want to steal a car?” Ceicel stares at the empty car, left alone just asking to go on a joy ride. “I… you need me to figure out how to start it?”“Yep. I tried, but since you have ridden in the front seat, I thought you might have a better idea of how to get it started.”“Well, we need a key like any magitek.”“Or you could use your magic to bypass it,” Senya jumps into the back seat and kicks her legs up on the passenger’s headrest.“So you come to me, huh Dragoon?” Ceicel hops over the door as well but behind the wheel.“Yep. Plus how different is it to sling spells and drive a flying car?”
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Ceicel Tia's Drabble and Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055456





	Wanna Steal a Car?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, in fact I was still in the beginning of Stormblood. I wanted silliness so I wrote it.
> 
> Enjoy :3

Ceicel picks at the engraving on the soul stone, feeling the aether stir around him as he does. How helpful these fallen mages were in the fight against Zenos. He tosses it on the table, clicking gentle against his rapier. He lays his head on the table, visions of fire and blood dancing behind his eyes.

“Ceicel!” He startles, pushing back from the table to only topple backwards hitting the ground with a solid thud. 

Senya stands in the door. Hand on her hip and a subtle smirk, she watches Ceicel. He groans, his tail about twice its size, he was not expecting Senya at all. Her voice betrays just how much she enjoyed startling him, “Did I startle you?”

“Oh no… not at all. Nothing that you could have done, like for example suddenly bursting into my room yelling for me, could have startled me.”

“That’s good, so get up off the floor, there is something I need your help with,” she walks into the room, glances at the few things that decorate the room. Ceicel has slowly been working on his room, though the call of adventuring clearly takes most of his attention. She offers a hand to help him up.

“Well last time you asked for my help I ended up getting destroyed by a tree primal,” Ceicel takes her hand and stands up right, tail flicking, finally losing most of its bristle. 

“Well you have more aether knowledge than I do, so it’s only fair I go to you first,” Senya explains oh so helpfully.

“Right, should I be prepared for a fight?”

“Not if we are smart about this,” Senya hands over his rapier after he rights his chair.

“You know, that doesn’t inspire the most confidence in me.”

“You’ll live,” she smiles widely. Ciecel snorts and grabs his soul crystal.

“Alright, lead on.”

* * *

* * *

“So… you want to steal a car?” Ceicel stares at the empty car, left alone just asking to go on a joy ride. “I… you need me to figure out how to start it?”

“Yep. I tried, but since you have ridden in the front seat, I thought you might have a better idea of how to get it started.”

“Well, we need a key like any magitek.”

“Or you could use your magic to bypass it,” Senya jumps into the back seat and kicks her legs up on the passenger’s headrest.

“So you come to me, huh Dragoon?” Ceicel hops over the door as well but behind the wheel.

“Yep. Plus how different is it to sling spells and drive a flying car?”

* * *

* * *

Very different.

Ceicel has kicked his legs over the head of the driver’s seat, face close to the pedals but looking at the inner workings of the car. Wires thrumming with magic that does not respond to what he wants them to do. He might as well give up.

He feels a slight tug on his leg. He knew Senya went to get snacks to watch him toil.

“I still haven’t figured out how to start it, but I think I’m close, just gotta find the righ-“ the slight tug turned into a full pull, dragging Ceicel to rest more on the driver’s seat to see a very slightly pissed off Jiguur. 

“Ah…”

“Uh huh? What are you doing?”

“... would you believe me if I said nothing?”

“No.”

Ceicel’s ears flick back, resting on his head. Of course Senya leaves when she should have been keeping watch for him. He sits up better to face Jiguur, to explain himself.

Aether thickens the air before Jiguur can react fully, Ceicel flipping back with the aid of Displacement, “Sorry! Won’t happen again! Bye!” Sprinting off quickly spotting Senya coming back with a few snacks for them both.

Realization dawns on her too before she starts to book it as well, leaving Jiguur to sigh loudly at the two dumbasses fleeing.

Mission failed… maybe one day they will steal Jiguur’s car.


End file.
